


Gucci Guilty Filming Behind The Scenes

by GennyOnTheBlock



Category: Gucci Guilty Commercials
Genre: F/M, Gucci Guilty Chris Evans, Reader-Insert, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6794710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GennyOnTheBlock/pseuds/GennyOnTheBlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Chris Evans film the Gucci Guilty commercials together and people start to question why the advertising is so... realistic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gucci Guilty Filming Behind The Scenes

It was the car sex part of the filming. Chris pinned you down in the backseat, grinding his hips into yours. The camera man smirked and kept filming. Chris devoured your neck while you tangled your hands in his hair. You rolled your body and the camera man stopped. Chris pulled away smirking and panting.  
"Good?"  
"Great" the camera man sighed.  
"You two are so hot on camera. Sometimes I question whether this is a commercial or porno..." The camera man added. You blushed and tucked your hair behind your ear. The car door closed and Chris got busy with undressing you enough to fuck. You blushed.  
"Ch-Chris, we're on a commercial set! W-we can't- oh lord...!"  
You whined as he ate you out like cake without a fork. Your hand tangled in his hair and you tried to control your breathing. Chris pulled away, licking his lips. He looked up at you from between your legs with a smirk. Chris moved up your body and you unzipped his tight black pants. He was instantly in you, rolling his hips and grunting. Within a few moments, he was movie so hard that the small set car was rocking back and forth.

"They know the camera's off,right...?"  
"Yep!"  
The camera man laughed and walked away.  
"Chris!" You screamed. The director quickly left.


End file.
